


Tsunade's Medical Research About Feet

by Barrytrain



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A story about the newly built Medical Centre in the Hidden Leaf Village, led by Tsunade. One of her projects at the moment is undestanding the concept of a fetish.Starring Tsunade and Sakura Haruno, both from Naruto.





	Tsunade's Medical Research About Feet

In one of the busiest medical centres in the Shinobi world, medial ninjutsu users and those who needed to be healed or in need of therapy flooded the facility to get a glance at some of the best medical ninjutsu healers ever to be known in this time period. It hadn’t been long since the Forth Shinobi War had ended where ninja from the different lands visited in the hopes to get a glance at the so called Princess many had heard of. Located in the Hidden Leaf Village, the centre was a place to be treated and participate in studies under the instruction of the head of this place. It was a great place to learn new skills as the medical facility had access to all of the funding and material it could possibly have. Also, not to mention the head of the facility was a ninja by the name of Tsunade who was in charge of studies, procedures, and treatments for anyone that came in and desired to be treated or taught with her as their sensei. But not just in terms of medical ninjutsu, for something more. After all, she was considered a Princess in the Shinobi world despite her age.

Today Tsunade had little procedures lined up, mainly happening later on in the day. Despite this, she knew this was going to be a rough day. Normally she would work non-stop though that changed last week when one of her closest pupils: Sakura Haruno had made her time before and after procedures and teachings more pleasant and exciting. And that was the thing she was hoping her newest student: Barry would help her with. Tsunade was known as a tough and confident woman though what Sakura once did caught her off guard, she didn’t know how to react at first.

She thought back to that time last week, where she was in her main office, stacks of papers surrounding her desk. She wore her white doctors coat, sat on her office chair with her black, high heeled feet rested on top of the desk. Like her usual day in the medical facility, she was so exhausted. While she started to take her sandals off to relax her feet from such discomfort, she heard a knock on her office door.  
“Lady Tsunade, can I come in?” She heard Sakura’s voice ask.  
“You may.” She replied.  
She made herself more comfortable by stretching her legs and resting her sore feet on the desk as Sakura Haruno in a white lab coat walked in. She noticed Tsuande looking exhausted, gasping a little.  
“A-Are you okay?” Sakura asked, worried.  
“Yeah... Just exhausted.” She sighed.  
Sakura looked at Tsunade’s barefeet in curiousity, which made Tsuande raise an eyebrow.  
“Something interesting about my feet?” Tsunade questioned.  
Sakura immediately looked up, dark red.  
“N-No!” She apologised. “I’ve just never seen your soles before! You must be so tired!”  
“I... I am.” Tsunade chuckled. “I said that just now.”  
Sakura blushed even more smiling.  
“H-How did the research go today?” Sakura asked.  
Tsunade noticed Sakura’s eyes glance back at her bare feet again. She leaned across the desk, grabbing a nearby clipboard and pen. Though she was done with her research on various human activities, Sakura’s sudden behaviour intrigued her.  
“It went well.” Tsunade replied, not commenting on Sakura’s behaviour.  
She wrote on her clipboard calmly, watching Sakura’s eyes glance back and forth at her and her feet. Tsunade continued her talk as normal, explaining her studies and analysis for the day, keeping an eye on Sakura’s behaviour.  
“M-Master? A-Are you... Analysing me?” Sakura asked nervously.  
Tsunade only chuckled, responding with a nod as she continued to write. She had been researching the term fetish and how it was triggered. Understanding how the human brain worked would help in developing and teaching necessary techniques to deal with not just training new pupils but also in healing, whether or not it was within the medical ninjutsu criteria or therapy related criteria. After finishing her writing, she looked up at Sakura with a warm smile.  
“Tell me, how sore to you think my feet are?” Tsunade questioned  
“V-Very.” Sakura nervously answered. “I could give you a foot massage if you like?”  
Tsunade raised an eyebrow, watching Sakura’s hands move towards her feet already before she got an answer.  
“That would be lovely.” Tsunade replied, flexing her soles.  
To her shock, Sakura’s hands moved faster towards Tsunade’s left foot as she started massaging. She caressed her sole, rubbing her thumbs in a circular motion. Tsunade moaned in relaxation, writing on her clipboard again.  
“Wow Master, researching even while relaxing.” Sakura commented. “You really need to relax properly.”  
Sakura continued rubbing, moving up to her red nail painted toes, and giving each toe a rub. She didn’t put the pen down; only letting out relaxing sighs and moans.  
“You’re so great at this.” Tsunade commented.  
“I do my best.” Sakura replied with a smile on her face.  
Sakura continued massaging her left foot for a while before moving onto her right foot.  
“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Tsunade said.  
“I am!” Sakura smiled, toning it down a little. “I-I mean...”  
Tsunade deduced already Sakura’s thought and possible intentions. She continued writing on the clipboard, flexing her soles.  
“At this rate, your hands will be sore from tending to my poor feet.” Tsunade chuckled. “You should use some lotion.”  
“Y-You’re right!” Sakura blushed. “I’m so sorry!”  
Sakura immediately got up, searching for the bottle of lotion. Though when she found it, it was empty.  
“Lady Tsunade, I’m afraid there is no lotion left.” Sakura said.  
“What a shame.” Tsunade sighed.  
She looked at Sakura waiting for her next move. Humans were unpredictable so it would serve as an excellent test to see how Sakura would react. Sakura was thinking of what she could use instead of lotion, but she couldn’t think of anything.  
“I could use... Saliva?” Sakura gulped.  
Tsunade’s eyes widened, shocked.  
“Saliva hm?” She said, writing on her clipboard. “You gonna... Spit on my feet?”  
Without any warning, Sakura grabbed Tsunade’s left foot and pressed her lips against her sole as she started licking it. Tsunade gasped in surprise, pausing her writing. Sakura continued to lick up and down, nice and slow before moving to Tsunade’s big toe. She gave her big toe a long suck, wrapping her tongue around it. Sakura then pulled her mouth out from Tsunade’s toe as a trail of saliva streamed down Tsunade’s foot.  
“Interesting...” Tsunade moaned, going back to writing. “It does feel really good.”  
Too focused in her activity, Sakura moved a little closer to her foot as she licked between the toes, getting every inch. Tsunade wiggled her toes, feeling so nice. “A rather unique replacement of saliva.” Tsunade hummed. “I love the way your tongue slides against my foot.“  
It didn’t take long for Tsunade’s left foot to drip in saliva, moving onto the next foot and giving it the same treatment. This was perfect research for Tsunade as she giggled. She never thought this would happen but now she was happy it did.

From that day, Tsunade had experienced something new, not just a substitute for lotion if she wanted a foot massage but the pleasure of having her feet worshipped. As soon as she stopped thinking back to that day, she heard a knock.  
“Come in.” She answered.  
Like that day, she made herself more comfortable by stretching her legs and resting her sore feet on the desk. A young man in his early twenties, wearing his Hidden Leaf Flak Jacket entered, bowing to Tsunade.  
“Lady Tsunade. Thank you for taking me as your student.” He smiled.  
“It is fine.” She smiled. “We’re going to run a few tests for my research if that is okay? In return, I shall teach you in medical ninjutsu.”  
“Thank you.” Barry smiled.  
“Please grab the stool over there and we’ll get started.” Tsunade asked, pointing to the nearby stool.  
Barry walked over and slid it over towards the desk. As he was about to sit on it, Tsunade pushed her chair out, moving it in front of the desk and sitting back on it. She rested her black high heeled feet on top of the stool, relived as she wiggled her red pedicured toes.  
“Much better, thank you.” Tsunade smiled.  
“U-Um... Your welcome.” Barry blushed, looking at the kunoichi’s shoes.  
“Your assignment is to show my feet a good time.” Tsunade instructed. “Don’t worry, nothing sexual. Just for research purposes.”  
She smiled to herself. What she said was true but she enjoyed Sakura’s treatment so much, she wanted to know if someone else could give her the same. Barry gulped, getting started as Tsunade took notes. He pulled up a chair, taking Tsunade’s black high heels off. Once he did, he took her soft left foot and started to massage, circling his fingers on her soles, and pressing them on her arches and heels. Tsunade smiled, feeling like what she was when Sakura did it, though Barry’s hands seemed softer than Sakura’s. He kept caressing them softly and gently massaging every toe. He thought to himself despite her age, it wasn’t just her body that was beauty but also her feet. They were perfect, neatly polished red nails and wrinkled soles when she scrunched her arches in pleasure. She continued writing, watching Barry’s every move and feeling every sensation her foot received.  
“Very good.” Tsunade commented. “Next foot please.”  
He nodded, taking her right foot and giving it the same treatment.  
“I expect more please.” Tsunade smiled. “I insist you worship my feet. I want to see them covered with your saliva and I want to feel your hot tongue sliding in and out, between my toes and all over the tops of my feet and soles.”  
His eyes widened, unsure how to respond though he could not resist this opportunity. Without saying another word, he moved her right foot close to his mouth. Barry started licking her right foot all over, the toes and the soles. He did not miss a spot, sliding his tongue in and out of the former Hokage’s pretty toes, leaving them soaked in saliva.  
“Very good, very good...” Tsunade moaned.  
She was enjoying this more than Sakura’s. But she thought that might have been because she was more surprised at Sakura and was too shocked to fully enjoy it. She knew she would have to get Sakura to do this again. He sucked on her red nail polished toes, which made her moan even more with pleasure.  
“Next foot please...” Tsunade moaned, wiggling her toes.  
Tsunade assisted him by moving her right foot, now covered in saliva away and moved her left foot to his hand. He gave her the same treatment to her left foot, licking them all over in saliva as Tsunade tried her very best to continue writing for research purposes. But she found herself too into this foot treatment her new student was giving her. After a few minutes, she put down the clipboard, sighing in happiness as she watched her tired old feet get treated like they were royalty. She felt like she was in heaven.

A good couple of hours passed as Tsunade finally asked him to stop.  
“Thank you for that Barry.” She smiled.  
“I-It was my pleasure!” Barry blushed. “I’m sorry I got too into it.”  
“Don’t be.” She giggled. “I stopped taking notes a while ago. I should be the one who is sorry.”  
Barry looked into her eyes smiling.  
“That means... I’ll have to go through this test again.” She teased. “But I’ll need help. Your next assignment is to find Sakura Haruno and tell her to be here tonight after work. And that goes for you too since you enjoyed this so much.”  
Barry gulped in nervousness, going dark red.  
“I-I-I-It would be my pleasure Lady Tsunade.” Barry said.  
“Good. Get to it my student.” She winked.  
With that response, Barry wiped his mouth from possible saliva and left Tsunade to be alone in her office with her soaked feet on the footstool. She took her clipboard, looking at her notes. Despite stopping, they were very detailed and proved to be enough evidence on the term of fetish.  
“They both have one for feet...” Tsunade concluded. “How interesting...”  
She smiled to herself. What she learned would be vital to helping people in the therapy criteria of her medical facility, especially those into foot fetishism. Tsunade wiggled her saliva covered toes, feeling so relaxed. Even with the upcoming procedures for today, she couldn’t wait for what could be the best night of her life when Barry and Sakura would come and worship her surely sore feet.


End file.
